Fond Exasperation
by monkeygirl77
Summary: At first it simply mystified the students as to why Professor Xavier treated an enemy so kindly. In which, five times that Charles treated Pietro as his own son, or, five times the students were left mystified that he had a soft spot for that annoying speedster.


**So I decided to do another X men fic, but unlike the other, Peter will be Pietro in this! **

**In which Professor Xavier aka Charles treats Pietro/Quicksilver as his son whenever the speedster is around, or, five times the X men and the students were left mystified as to why Professor Xavier is nice to an enemy.**

* * *

One is not supposed to be nice to their enemies. They are especially not supposed to have sugary treats laying about for them. But then again Charles Xavier, better known as Professor Xavier to most, was not like most.

The X Men, with his supervision, were currently repairing what damage was done to their jet after their last encounter with the brotherhood and Magneto. The telepath didn't really need to be there but the others were at school and one could get lonely in a giant mansion with no one around. Scott, after having helped melt one of the large metal supports into place, walked over to start a conversation with the bored (although never admitted) Professor.

However before the young man could say a single syllable there was a flash of silver and next thing they knew there was arms being wrapped around Professor Xavier's neck from behind. Jean was fast to fall into a fighting stance, as was Scott, but the Professor held up a hand to stop them. Confused as to why he would let an enemy wrap their arms around his neck the group of young mutants watched cautiously waiting to jump in at any moment despite orders to stand down. Charles smiled warmly at the teen behind him, even going as far as grasping the hands clasped near his chest/throat area.

"Pietro, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

The young silver haired speedster groaned at the mention of the place of education. Arms unwrapping from around the telepath's neck as he slunk forwards, plopping down next to the man. Charles raised an eyebrow at the obvious pout the boy was giving. However, while a good education was important there was a more pressing matter.

"You are slower then usual. When's the last time you have eaten?"

There was another groan. The X Men were left astonished when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small candy bar. With a 'do not tell your father' he handed it to the speedster sitting next to him.

"But you said.."

"That was after you had at least twelve Tro, I do not think one will do much harm."

He patted the slicked back silver hair fondly, "Now get to school"

* * *

Professor Xavier may have a soft spot for the young speed demon mutant, but that didn't mean Scott did, he was the enemy and an annoyance at his best times. It was no secret that it irritated the heck out of Scott the way Pietro seemed to be able to come and go with as much ease as he liked.

So when he had caught the speed demon sneaking in through the back garden, he had decided that if Xavier didn't know then it would be alright if he let the silver haired speedster knew just how he felt. Quicksilver yelped as he dodged another blast. Jumping in a sort of dive towards the ground as the hotness flew over his head, or where he head had been anyways.

"Hey man! Watch where you pointing those lookers will ya!"

"Go home Pietro!"

"Charles said I'm allowed to come over anytime I want!"

The speedster yelped as another plasma blast was shot at him. He knew Scott didn't like him, the glares that he got every time he came were enough to go by, but this was just ridiculous. He was allowed to come here as often as he liked, those were Charles exact words. He ran around the side of a tree, tripped over a root, and tumble down the lawn smack dab into Scott. Both mutants went down fast and hard. Skidding a good half foot on the ground before stopping completely.

_Scott, stop, he is welcome here_

_He is the enemy sir!_

_Scott enough!_

But it was too late according to Pietro. He didn't care before, turn the other cheek and all that, but now he was angry. His hands began to shake, faster and faster, as he shoved forward into Scott until the older man was shoved clean off. His face was reddened as he got to his feet. Hands vibrating with clearly expressed anger. Scott clambered to his feet, ready to aim more bolts at the speedster.

But he stopped mid step as he realized, Pietro as vibrating where he stood. He snarled lowly and lunged forward at the X Man. Hands burning the skin that they came in contact to as he tackled the older mutant to the ground again. He was shaking to hard, it was actually quite painful, but Scott had never seen Pietro angry. Sure he had heard rumors about it but never anything first hand.

Now he was starting to see why it was a bad thing to make someone with super speed angry. His entire being felt like pure molten lava burning his flesh and there was no way he could stop it. However, it didn't take long until the pain was removed in the form of the speedster reaching vainly for him mid air as his rescuer came in the form of Professor Xavier. The older mutant did not look to pleased with his findings, but his stare was more on the suspended speedster then Scott at the moment.

"Pietro, calm down. If I let you down will you calm yourself?"

"Sure! After I-"

"Pietro"

His tone was firm, scolding if Scott didn't know any better. But the silver haired speedsters lips smacked shut as he crossed his arms angrily but nodded anyway. Charles sighed but let the young mutant down. The elder turned his attention back to his wayward student. Scott was rubbing the spot that Pietro had gotten to, now a red blotchy mess, as the speedster stood there angrily looking like he wanted nothing more then to lunge at him once more.

"Scott are you alright?"

He nodded a little, hand continuing to rub at the red area. Nodding once Charles reached forward and grabbed the youngest of their trio by the arm. He hissed softly and frowned at the still somewhat vibrating speedster. Pietro looked down at the sound of pain and frowned.

"It is alright Pietro, no harm done"

Scott was left utterly amazed. Why did the Professor have such a soft spot for the kid.

"Come along now, Pietro there are fresh cookies on a plate in my office I believe."

Pietro smiled brightly before he was gone. Charles shook his head in fond exasperation as he saw Pietro sit with feet propped up on his desk cookie in hand.

"Professor.. Why do you like him so much?"

Charles turned back to his student, "Pietro and I have a long history together Scott."

* * *

"Try again Bobby, but this time concentrate harder on one item."

It was not unusual for Charles Xavier to train the new mutants. It was however a new sight to have Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksliver, curled up in his lap quietly groaning about how the world was a cruel cruel place to live in. The new students wanted to ask about it, but a head shake from Cyclops direction kept their mouths shut.

"Charles it hurts"

He gently ran his hand over the teenager's forehead as the speedster whined. It wasn't a very common thing to happen, but there were times when Pietro's mind went into what some would call 'hyperactive mode' which always gave the boy unbearable headaches and turned him into a clingy type of being. Not that Charles really mind the latter part, Pietro was a warm light weight who didn't get nearly enough sleep at night and usually conked out when his mind returned to normal. While he usually went to Erik when his mind went off the fritz, he just so happened to be out of country at the moment and left Pietro with strict instruction that should this ever happen while he was away, the boy was to come to Charles instead of trying to run across whatever body of water that was in between them.

They had to fish him out of the Atlantic a couple times before they came to that conclusion.

"I know I know, hush hush"

There really wasn't much one could tell him. The pain had to be unbearable, ones mind travelling at a speed that rivaled the actual person by hours. Pietro curled into him more, hands grasping at his waist harder. Charles hated seeing the boy in such a state. While he knew that it would be more painful for him to do this, he didn't want to leave Pietro in it all by himself. Besides if the hands gripped him any tighter there might be a slight chance that he could either phase through or rip the seams.

He placed a single hand over the sweaty forehead and took a deep breath as the flashing thoughts entered his own mind. It was about a minute until Pietro let go of him and with one hand smacked Charles's off his forehead. His headache wasn't as bad now. But his grip was still ever prominent.

"Professor?"

Charles looked up at Ray. His question had gotten the others attention and soon they were all wanting to get a better look at whatever it was Ray wanted to ask. Pietro whined softly once more but not as strained as before, his mind was returning to normal speed. He didn't need to read any of the new students minds to know what they all were wondering.

"Children, lets stop for a moment and have what your normal schools might call a pop quiz"

Groans were the response he got, and if he didn't know any better he would swear that he had heard a soft groan come from the clinging child on his lap.

"If a person can travel at the speed of sound, what happens to their mind when it catches up to them?"

"Headaches"

"Strange thoughts"

"Nothing"

"Do they have a mind to begin with?"

Everyone gave that kid a strange look before turning back. Charles smiled at all the answers, while well thought out weren't quite the ones he was looking for.

"They become ungrounded and need something solid to hold onto to keep them grounded until everything returns to norm"

"Yes, very good Scott. Tro your are starting to vibrate, control it"

Scott escorted the trainees back to the training grounds as Charles turned his attention back to the slightly vibrating child in his lap.

"It will all pass soon"

* * *

After hours, it was known by most of the older student that Professor Xavier often did rounds of the school until turning in himself. It was not unusual to see him carrying a child back to bed, or escorting one to the bathroom or to the kitchen for a glass of water.

It was becoming a common occurrence, however, to see him walking down the halls with Pietro at his side, lightly talking to each other as if they had the other for years. They really talked about anything and everything. It was a nice end of the day for both.

"Pietro, I do believe that you were told to stop doing that"

"Aww come on. His cell was sooo nice though!"

"How does your father feel about you constantly breaking into the pentagon just because you can?"

For some strange reason Pietro had found his sneaker to be very interesting at that moment, Charles froze a smile starting to spread across his face. This was simply undeniably hilarious.

"So I'll take it that he doesn't exactly know of your nightly escapades"

"Oh come on! You know what he'd do better then anyone"

"Oh yes, but for good reason too Pietro, doing that sort of thing is extremely dangerous"

"But its fun"

"You and your fun can be nothing but trouble sometimes"

A quick wet kiss was pressed against his cheek, "But you love me anyway", and he was gone.

Charles chuckled, it couldn't be more true.

* * *

**Soo? I'm thinking of making a rules sort of thing for Pietro, but I'm not sure! If you think I should, then idea's are always welcome!**


End file.
